


[Cover Art] for agirlsname's 'The Zebra Sheets'

by cupidford



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidford/pseuds/cupidford
Summary: Sherlock is back from the dead and he's exhausted. So is John. They go on a holiday to a faraway cottage and unexpected truths are revealed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Cover Art] for agirlsname's 'The Zebra Sheets'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Zebra Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776888) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 




End file.
